Lucy Ashley
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lucy Ashley (ルーシー・アシュリー Rūshī Ashurī) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. She is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 19-20. In the anime, her attire has been slightly altered to cover her revealed areas. She also now sports a pair of knee-high boots Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 78. Not too long after meeting her counterpart, she cuts her hair so the two can be distinguished more easily Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley has a vulgar and aggressive personality. Despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild, making her look like a tsundere. She also does not seem to like fickle men such as Loke. In Edolas, Lucy seems to have a crush on Natsu Dragion, as she seems slightly troubled when she hugs him and tends to look away when he asks her questions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 19 When Natsu Dragneel pressured Lucy into purchasing their magical weapons, Lucy comments that she "sort of liked it".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 80 Lucy also argues with Levy, unlike Lucy Heartfilia, who gets along quite fine with Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 18 She is also much less modest and more perverted than her Earth Land counterpart, being eager to show Natsu Dragneel how her body is exactly the same as Lucy Heartfilia's, only to earn a laugh and a comment about how funny it was to bathe with yourself, leaving both of them in shock. Synopsis Edolas arc Lucy is the first one to discover Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla sneaking around the guild and is the one to demand to know who they are and what they are doing. Immediately after Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, she hugs him and asks where he has been the whole time, much to his surprise. However, the heartwarming moment quickly becomes a torturous event when Lucy climbs up on his shoulders and starts crushing his temples. She continues to torture him and only stops after Lisanna tells her to. Seeing Lisanna, Natsu and Happy begin to cry and try to hug her but Lucy stops them, asking him when he became Animal-like.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 2-6 When the guild hears that the Fairy Hunter had found them, Lucy yells at Edolas Levy to get them out of there quickly. After listening to Natsu's story that he is from Earth Land and came to Edolas to save his guild, Lucy decides to secretly follow the group after they leave for the Edolas capital. On the way, she saves them from a giant frog when the group realizes that they can't use their Magic, and angrily retaliates when both Wendy and Happy call her the 'scarier' Lucy. When Carla asked why she came along, Lucy stutters, saying that she will show Natsu and the others the way. But makes it clear that she didn't come because she was worried about them, and tells them that it's suicidal to travel without weapons. Together, they begin their journey to the capital of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 16-19 Lucy leads the team to the town of Louen in order to purchase Magical items from the black market, explaining on the way how Magic is not found in the body, but in objects. Lucy later laughs at the idea of her Earth Land counterpart writing novels, being the daughter of a high-class family, and using keys as her weapons. When Natsu points out that Lucy being noisy didn't change, even in an alternate world, she yells at him. She claims that she only followed them in order to show them the way to the Royal City and that she doesn't intend to fight. She becomes a little distressed when Natsu thanks her, however. They are found by the Royal Army, but escape when Wendy uses her Magic object to create a gust of wind, blowing them group away by accident. While hiding, the team hears the guards apprehending a member of Fairy Tail and sees Lucy Heartfilia being manhandled by the guards. Natsu tries to go to his friend's aid but Earth Land Lucy manages to summon Scorpio and defeat the guards. With Earth Land Lucy's Magic, the team is able to escape into the wilderness where she explains her story. Seeing the Earth Land Mages, Lucy Ashley begins to feel that they may be able to change the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 2-20 The aforementioned thought perishes the day after the group reached Sycca. Thinking that the idea is naive, Lucy decides to return to her guild, hoping that she can convince all of the members of the guild to fight the kingdom together to change the world themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 7-8 While returning to the guild, Lucy meest Natsu Dragion and asks him to help out their counterparts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Page 18 The day before she leaves however, Lucy comments that her Earth Land counterpart has the same figure as her, and was willing to show her body to Natsu Dragneel had Earth Land Lucy not interfered. Even Wendy commented that their retorting attitude was one and the same. To avoid further confusion between the two Lucys, Lucy Ashley decides to have a haircut to distinguish herself from her counterpart. She then sneaks back to her guild, causing Lucy to complain about her counterpart running away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 2-7 Just as her counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army of Edolas, all of the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild show up to fight against the royal army. Lucy helps her counterpart off the ground and fights with the rest of her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 The fight, however, does not last long as the Magic of Edolas is removed by Mystogan and his plan. Everyone panics, and although her counterpart tries to calm them down, she yells at her for her ignorance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Lucy is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a tearful eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Abilities The Screwdrive Crush!.jpg|The Screwdrive Crush Screwdrive Elbow Crush!.jpg|Screwdrive Elbow Crush Technique 12 - The Back-Crack Bridge!.jpg|Technique 12 : The Back-Crack Bridge! Technique 28 - The Give Up Already Lock.jpg|Technique 28 : The Give-Up-Already Lock Episode 84 - Lucy Ashley's Studly Bomber.jpg|Technique 31: Studly Bomber Technique 35 - The Bitch Drop.jpg|Technique 35 : The Bitch Drop Lucy Ashley using her whip.jpg|Lucy Ashley with her whip Torturing Techniques: Lucy innovated at least 48 different techniques, which she utilizes to bully Natsu Dragion and Natsu Dragneel. *'Screwdrive Crush:' Lucy wraps her legs around the opponents' neck from behind and twists her knuckles over their temple. She also locks one of the opponents' arms in between her legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 4 *'Screwdrive Elbow Crush' Lucy wraps her left leg over the opponents' left shoulder and twists her right elbow over the opponents' right temple. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 *'Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge' Lucy lifts the victim over her shoulders horizontally and pulls the opponents' legs and neck downwards, ramming their back into her neck vertebrae. She has been seen alternating into a modified version of Studly Bomber, by adding hip thrusts to inflict damage over the the opponents' lower back. *'Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock' Lucy hooks each of the opponents' legs with both her arms with the recipient lying face down on the ground and pulls upwards. *'Technique 31: Studly Bomber' Lucy wraps her legs around the opponents' back from the rear and stretches the opponents' arms upwards. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 *'Technique 35: The Bitch Drop' Lucy wraps her left leg around the opponents' neck and her left arm around the opponents' right arm, and by pulling the opponents' right leg back with her other arm, she contorts their back for additional affliction. Expert Whip Specialist: Prior to the loss of all Magic from Edolas, like her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Ashley is proficient in using a whip. She could defeat a frog monster that attacked Wendy, Natsu, Carla and Happy by continuously hitting it in a quick succession with her Magic Whip alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 17-18 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Whip: Lucy Ashley uses a whip enforced with Magic as her weapon. It is a powerful Magic Item composed of a handheld rod connected to a circular fragment centering a pink orb, presumably a lacrima. An electric blue whip emerges from the circular fragment of the whip at will and can extend up to a considerable length, similar to Lucy Heartfilia's Fleuve d'étoiles. Now that there is no more Magic in Edolas, it is useless. Relationships Battles & Events *Lucy Ashley vs. Frog Monster *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army Censorship In the manga, Lucy's outfit is far more revealing than it is in the anime, which required Lucy Ashley's attire to appropriately alter. In the manga, she sports a black leather leotard that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The attire has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots with it . In the anime, her outfit resembles a black jump suit where her stomach, cleavage, and her legs are now covered and her thigh-high boots have been substituted with knee-high boots . References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Female Category:Needs Help